A Not So Lazy Saturday Morning
by Miel14
Summary: Tony wakes up early one Saturday morning and receives a not so pleasant surprise. ONE-SHOT


**It has been a very long time since I've written anything. Those of you who read my other story the Field of Heaven I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. At least I didn't leave it in a horrible cliff hanger. I don't know if I will ever write more of that story again. I have a very busy life and I know that it wasn't that good anyway so it's probably not worth it. **

**But here's a nice one-shot for all you Pepperony lovers like me. The idea for this actually came from a story called The Sleeping Life of Pepper Potts by outtabreath. If you haven't read that I suggest checking it out. It is well worth it. I would also like to thank NCISVILLE for helping me out a bit with this story. She is also writing a story right now called Spring Break, which is simply amazing. So you guys should go check that one out too. Actually anything by her is amazing so check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or any characters affiliated with Iron Man. If i did the third movie would already be out by now and there would be a fourth and a fifth and as many more as I want all with lots and lots of Pepperony. Luckily the third one seems to have quite a bit. I can't wait!**

**Anyway here's the story for you. Enjoy!  
**

A Not so Lazy Saturday Morning

It was early in the morning when Tony woke up and felt Pepper half laying on top of him. She had her head resting on his shoulder, her right hand resting on the arc reactor, and her right leg rested in between Tony's legs.

Tony didn't dare move. He didn't want to wake his sleeping beauty. He was perfectly content to simply lay there in his boxers with his girlfriend half on top of him dressed in one of his t-shirts and just her panties on the bottom.

Pepper moved a little, but Tony could tell she was still asleep. It was only about seven o'clock and it was Saturday. No work today for either of them. Unless Tony was called away on a mission.

A weekend morning at Tony Stark's cliff house normally consisted of some lazy morning sex and then Pepper making breakfast, during which they would discuss what to do for the day. They always set aside the weekends to just spend time with each other. It was a perfect rest for one of the world's most popular couples.

Pepper stirred some more and before Tony knew what had happened, he felt a sharp pain in his groin. Apparently Pepper had thought that it was a brilliant idea to knee her boyfriend in the balls while she was sleeping. And it was no soft, light touch. It was a hard, sharp hit. Tony would being feeling this one for hours on end. Never before has he been hit so hard in the groin. He doesn't even ever remember feeling this much pain before, and he has suffered some pretty severe injuries from his experiences as Iron Man.

He let out a moan, effectively waking Pepper from her slumber. She looked up at him and saw the pained expression on his face.

"Tony?" She asked and sat up to get a better look at him and see what was so wrong with him. She noticed his hand that wasn't around her waist was covering his crotch.

Tony moaned again and opened his eyes to look at her. "Thanks Pep." He replied sarcastically.

"For what? What did I do?" Pepper asked having no idea what he was thanking her for. She had been asleep for the past eight hours and had no idea what she could have done.

"Do you not want to have sex with me again or something?" He looked at her unbelieving that she could have no idea what she had done to him.

"Of course I want to have sex with you again! I would be crazy not to. You're amazing." Pepper still had no idea what he was going on about.

"Well that's not what it seems like to me."

"Tony. Tell me what I did. I have no idea what you're talking."

Tony finally looked up at her concerned face hovering above him. "You kneed me in the balls. Incredibly hard might I add."

Pepper's eyes widened. "Oh Tony. I'm sorry. I had no idea. I was sleeping. It must have been something I was dreaming about. I'll go get you some ice to numb the pain."

"Hurry. Please." Tony groaned out as he watched Pepper rise from the bed and open the door to go downstairs to get some ice.

Pepper returned shortly with some ice wrapped in a towel and went over to sit down next to where Tony was laying on the bed. She pulled the covers off of him and pushed his hand off his crotch so he was laying there in only his boxers. "This is going to be cold so don't squirm away. It'll make it better, but you need to let it sit there for a little bit before it can start working." Pepper warned Tony.

"Where was that warning before you kneed me in the balls?" Tony asked and then hissed as Pepper placed the towel with the ice inside it on his groin.

"It was an accident Tony. I said I was sorry." Pepper said as she held the ice in place on his groin.

"I know I know. I was just giving you a hard time. You know me." Tony smiled up at her.

"You can be so sweet when you want to be." Pepper smiled back at him and leaned down to kiss him.

Tony lifted his left arm up to wrap around Pepper's waist. He pulled her in, effectively deepening the kiss. Tony groaned, but this time out of pleasure instead of pain.

Just then the door swung open revealing Natasha to Tony and Pepper. Or perhaps it was the other way around. Natasha stopped in her tracks with her mouth open.

When the door open Tony and Pepper both whipped their heads around to see who had just opened their bedroom door, interrupting their make out session. They had both forgotten Natasha was staying the night and then realized that all of Tony's moaning probably woke her up.

"Natalie. Natasha. Whatever. What the hell are you doing here?" Tony demanded with his arm still wrapped around Pepper's waist.

"I was just…I…I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I was only wondering what all your moaning was about, but I see that you two were just having a little fun I guess." Natasha answered awkwardly.

"We weren't having sex if that's what you're thinking Natalie." Pepper still preferred the name Natasha was first introduced to her as. "I ummm…I kneed Tony in the crotch while I was asleep." Pepper was now blushing heavily.

"If you don't mind now Romanoff. I need tending to here and I would much prefer it if you weren't in the room." Tony said in his normal tone that he used unless he was alone with Pepper.

Natasha closed her mouth. "Right. Sorry for the intrusion. I won't happen again. You can count on that." Natasha backed out of the room, leaving the couple alone once again.

"That was so embarrassing." Pepper said as she closed her eyes and tried to make it all go away, even though she knew that that could never happen. What happened happened and there was no changing that.

"You're not the one with the towel full of ice on your crotch." Tony said back.

"Yes but I had my hand on your crotch that whole time. I could do nothing to move it. I wanted to move it, but I was sort of hoping Natalie didn't notice it and if I moved my hand she would defiantly see it then."

"I had no problem with it being there." Tony said with a smirk.

Pepper lightly slapped Tony's bare chest. "Anthony Edward Stark!" She scolded.

"Yes dear?" Tony smiled innocently at Pepper.

She let out a sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"

Tony smiled, knowing he had the perfect answer. "Well you can start by icing Tony Jr. down there and then perhaps when I'm healed we can have sex."

"Tell you what." Pepper began. "To make this up to you I'll take this Friday off from work and spend the day in bed with you."

"Really?!" Tony asked excitedly.

"Yes really Tony. I want to make you feel better and I know how much you love sex. It's the best way to repay you."

Tony lowered his voice to let Pepper know he was speaking from his heart. "I only love sex with you Peps. No one else. Just you."

Pepper smiled at his sweet words and leaned and captured his lips with her own. Tony pulled back a bit so he could speak, but their lips were still touching. "I love you Pep."

Pepper smiled. She loved hearing those words from him, especially when she knew that he really meant it. "I love you too Tony."

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Leave a review. Please.**


End file.
